Nightmares
by Blood Zephyr
Summary: Only He could wipe away the memories of their filthy hands and bodies. SasuxNaru, Man-SEX. Yaoi! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Naruto or its characters.

Dear readers, I know this wasn't the pairing that was chosen in the poll I did, but I thought it might satisfy until my next writing urge takes over. (Which could be months from now, sadly enough.) Believe it or not, I wrote this 15 page one-shot in a single day. *collapses* SO tired.

The un-edited version can be found on my LiveJournal page (you'll have to Friend me though), and the link is in my profile.

Warnings: Violence, Sex and Swearing. NC-17 Yaoi! This means Man-sex!

~*~ Nightmares ~*~

By

Blood Zephyr

He awoke to nothing. Darkness cocooned him and blotted out any trace of familiarity, and sound was nothing but a memory. Where was he? Who was he? What was happening to him? He could find no answer, and at his attempt to voice these ponderings, he found that his throat rebelled in the most painful of ways. So, speaking was out as well.

Questing fingers revealed that he was lying on a dirt floor, muddy and cold in some spots. _Underground_, he guessed. More humiliating, was the fact that he was naked. He was more vulnerable than he'd ever been. He tried to send out flares of chakra, to see if there were others in the cave (which he decided this dank room was), but he was completely alone. No Sasuke. No Kakashi. And no hope for rescue.

Pain made itself known as his head throbbed to the beat of his heart, and he could feel the hot stickiness of blood at his temple and in his greasy hair. Sitting up proved to be nauseating, but it passed within a few minutes, allowing him to recline against the stone wall he had discovered. It was cool against his flushed skin and sent welcomed shivers through his body. Though he would have preferred Sasuke's chest instead. He mentally slapped himself for that idea. His best friend was completely indifferent to those warm fuzzy feelings, and the fear of rejection kept him from exposing his love for the raven haired teen. Six years of fights, insults, blood, killing together and forging bonds, had developed into a heady longing for the other man. But a secret it would stay. Perhaps one day, as he lay dying, he would tell the Uchiha just how much he loved him. Though, as footsteps echoed around him, a little whisper told him that day might be closer than he thought.

He pressed back against rough stone, as the wall across from him started to lower. Dim light filtered into the room and with it came the silhouette of an enormous figure- a man covered in battered, bloody armor. He was reminded of the T&I specialist, Ibiki, huge and hulking. He froze as the man stepped into the room, and chuckled, a deep bass growling in his chest. Meaty fingers flipped through a set of seals, and suddenly, he couldn't feel the warmth of his chakra anymore. Fear settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach. He was utterly helpless now.

The giant before him smirked and motioned to several men in the background. They ran forward, jerked him to his feet and fastened sharp metal cuffs around his bony wrists. The chain of them was looped through a ring in the ceiling, and tugged, bringing his arms above his head and making his anxiety skyrocket. So distracted was he, that he nearly missed it when the giant began to speak.

"I hope your accommodations are to your liking," Giant growled. _Like a bear_, He thought. Giant seated himself on a tiny stool, and studied him, dark brown eyes glinting sadistically.

"Do you know where you are, Boy?" He paused, "Or should I call you Uzumaki?"

Fear spiked, and Naruto suddenly realized that he was in deep shit. Giant noticed, and grinned, chapped lips stretching over chipped yellow teeth.

"We're Iwa nins, Uzumaki-san. Does that mean anything to you?" Giant waited patiently for a response. Naruto stared at the man, and the pit in his stomach festered into something agonizing.

Swallowing thickly, he replied, "Konoha was at war with you guys once, but that was before I was even born. The Yondaime nearly wiped your army out…. But how does that involve me?"

Several men laughed at this, and Giant leaned forward, 'til his rank breath was caressing Naruto's face. "Tell me you're not that dim. Surely you've noticed the similarities? You have his eyes…his hair…. even his enormous chakra pools. Not to mention the techniques!" He rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the tanned flesh of his prisoner. "Boy, you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."

That froze the blonde like a blow to the balls. His _father?!_ His _father_ had sealed the Kyuubi?! His _father_ had made him into a monster?! He could have sworn that his life was crashing down on him at that moment. Breaking his bones and his heart in one foul swoop. He'd never considered himself a genius, but looking back at all the signs…he really _was_ a dobe. What hurt the most was the fact that so many people he cared about had to have known. And they'd lied to him. All these years, he'd wondered who his parents were. Wondered if they had abandoned him before or after the sealing. But now the truth had been delivered at the hands of his father's enemies.

Giant had watched quietly as the teen had absorbed the news. Now came the fun part. They would torture him until he died, and they would make sure that he knew whose fault it was. The son punished for the sins of the father. It was too bad that Namikaze was dead, or they could have delivered the mutilated corpse back to Konoha for him to see.

Taking advantage of the blonde's dazed expression, Giant flicked through another set of seals. This jutsu would allow him and his companions to see in the dark. The stone wall was raised, blocking out what minimal light there had been. Naruto broke out of his inner rambling and squinted trying to see what was happening. Without access to Kyuubi's chakra, he couldn't heighten his senses. He was at their mercy, which he was certain didn't exist.

Naruto jumped, when cold fingers brushed the skin of his ribs. He thanked God that he wasn't ticklish. Terror prickled as the sounds of movement surrounded him from all sides. Sweat dripped from his chin, collected at his temples, and slicked his skin all over. A faint rustling from his left was the only warning he got, before a fist cracked against his jaw, flinging his head to the side. His neck muscles complained and he felt blood pool in his mouth, leaking from the corner and dripping from his lips like drool. He faintly hoped it wouldn't bruise too badly, as another fist swept up to nail him in the gut. He would have dropped to his knees, but the shackles on his chafing wrists prevented it. He gagged and fought the urge to vomit, knowing his stomach was empty anyway. Coughing wetly, he tried to regain his footing, but a sharp kick to the side of his knee made that impossible. He screamed as he felt the joint give, a sickening snap warning him of the limb's uselessness. His shoulders strained as his full weight pulled against the shackles, and he could feel the flesh start to bleed. The warmth trickled down his elevated arms, past his shoulders, to stain his chest and back. After several minutes, he was able to put most of his weight on the other leg, and stood there waiting for more hits. He didn't have to wait long. Kicks and punches rained down on his weakening body, breaking ribs, fingers and toes. He refused to give them the satisfaction and the pained cries were swallowed viciously. Some of his torturers had started using their fingernails and other sharp objects to cut into his smooth tanned flesh, marking him as their toy.

What was probably only an hour, felt like years to him. He could feel the blood coating his skin like paint, and wondered vaguely if Sai would like it if he was here to see. The Artists paused in their mutilating game, and Giant stepped forward, or at least, Naruto thought it was him.

Those rough, meaty fingers traced patterns in the blood, and Naruto fought not to squirm. A yelp escaped when a hand suddenly grasped his member and squeezed harshly. Numbness receded and horror pushed forward when Naruto realized what was going to happen. A soft whisper in his ear confirmed it.

"Are you a virgin, Uzumaki? Cuz you won't be when we're finished with you." Giant laughed again, and Naruto swore that it was the most evil thing he'd ever heard.

The hand gripping his member gave a swift jerk, pulling the blonde against the man in front of him. His breath caught in his throat when he felt another body press against his back. The hand gave another unpleasant squeeze, drawing a gasp from his bloodied lips, before they were pressed harshly against someone's mouth. Fingers bit into his naked hips and a vile writhing tongue poked its way into his mouth and slithered against his teeth and sore gums. The lips pulled away after a moment, and he cried out for them to stop. Bile threatened to spew from his throat and his body wriggled away from those bruising hands. A fist caught him under the chin, snapping his head back and clouding his thoughts. His hips were jerked back and a thick length of flesh was suddenly shoved into his ass. He screamed, and the sound echoed through the room, taunting him. He could feel his entrance tearing and blood was rushing down his shaking thighs, burning agony shooting up his spine and making him retch. The hand on his length yanked and dug sharp nails into the sensitive skin, and he cried out again, tears burning his cheeks and filling his mouth with the taste of salt. The man behind him pulled out before thrusting deep into his torn and bloody ass. This time the movement continued. Over and over and _over_.

Naruto screamed and cried and begged, and as the thrusting continued, he wondered if he was really as weak as he felt. Surely Sasuke would laugh and mock him if he could see this. A jounin crying and pleading like a child. The pain wasn't fading, and he begged for death when another entered him without warning, hips pounding and nails clawing at his groin. He couldn't feel his broken leg, or his arms. Only his ass. And how he wished he couldn't. His throat was so raw from screaming, they sounded more like whimpers. His sobbing had faded after the fifth man had taken his turn. How long it had been, Naruto couldn't guess. The hand brutally twisting and squeezing his member, kept him from thinking much of anything.

Finally, after a few shallow jerks, the sixth and final man came, and pulled out, leaving Naruto hanging limply from deadened wrists. He wheezed slightly, and waited to see what would happen next. Giant, who had stayed in front of him the whole time, grasped Naruto's chin and lifted, studying his face before letting his head drop.

"We're done here, _for now_. Move out."

Naruto's swollen eyes slipped shut in relief. He ignored the movements of the wall as the ninjas left, and wished they could have let him down. Though, if they had, he was sure that the pain would get worse. He wasn't sure how much damage had been done to his arms. The numbness was spreading quickly and his head drooped, chin digging into his chest. He welcomed the darkness as he passed out.

- - - -

The sound of explosions brought him to consciousness, where the agony of his body blindsided him. He was glad he hadn't been fed, as his stomach lurched and threatened to choke him with acid. The faint sounds of fighting could be heard from nearby, and Naruto hoped it was a rescue team. Fear and shame bit at him, and he hoped none of his friends were out there. He would rather die than have them see what had been done to him.

The fighting was getting closer and something exploded just outside his cell. Suddenly the wall began to lower, and Naruto could faintly make out the figures of three men. He shrank back, unsure of their allegiance, and nearly laughed when one of them stumbled toward him, swearing obscenely.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's soft baritone was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

"H-Hey there, t-teme," Naruto muttered, wincing at the ragged strain of his voice.

The dim lighting was just enough for him to see the wide dark eyes of his raven, but the horror in them made him flinch. He could faintly recognize Neji and Kakashi standing in the doorway, rooted to the spot.

"Oh _God_," the Hyuuga whispered, his Byakugan straining in anger.

Kakashi nudged him, and they darted forward, supporting the blonde's trembling body. Pale, gentle hands grasped Naruto's wrists as another set broke open the shackles, a soft curse offered at the exposure of his joints. Sasuke's strong arms were hesitantly wrapped around his torso, to keep him from collapsing, cool fingers rubbing his back. Naruto shuddered and pressed his sweaty face into the raven's neck. Warm breath brushed his back and hips and he could smell wet dog and pine trees. Kakashi. He would see it. He would see how damaged and tainted his body was now.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "… _Fuck_."

Naruto wasn't sure who said it, but it wasn't like Neji to swear like that. Kakashi then. Fingers wiped tentatively at the semi-dried fluids on his legs. He whimpered and the fingers left. He sensed movement over his shoulder and realized that his sensei was showing Sasuke the remains of the enemies' fun. He felt Sasuke's breath catch, and the muscled arms tightened around his ribs. The ache in his arms was getting worse.

"S-Sasuke. I'm getting blood on you…" Naruto whispered. Why was it so _cold_? Fingers returned to his skin, this time they quickly skimmed his knee, prodding at it to see if it was actually broken. His sharp cry of pain must have given them their answer, for they pulled away right after. Then they were on his ribs, and he gasped, recalling the snapping sound they had made when several had broken. Maybe that was why breathing hurt so much.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was so soft. "I'm sorry, but we have to get you out of here. Kakashi's going to carry you…. It-It's going to hurt." He lowered Naruto's body into their sensei's waiting arms. If it hadn't hurt so much, he would have complained about being carried like a baby. A long shirt of some sort was tucked around him to hide his nakedness. Naruto couldn't gather enough energy to be embarrassed.

One arm was tucked under his back, gripping the arm not pressed to his teacher's chest. The other arm was gently hooked under his knees, and his head was allowed to rest on a firm collarbone. He could see Kakashi's face. Both eyes were exposed, and the expression in them would have been scary if he had been the enemy. Black was flickering with pain, and scarlet was burning with the promise of vengeance. It was far from the usual lazy aura he was used to. Exhaustion swamped him, but he was far too tense to give in, and as they exited the Iwa base Naruto wished they could have knocked him out first.

A brown haired man was waiting outside, chewing on a senbon. As they approached, his brown eyes stared at Naruto before sympathy and exhaustion clouded them, and he turned away. Glancing warily at Kakashi, he muttered something about a medic, saying that Haruno was on the way. Naruto's heart clenched. He didn't want Sakura to see this. His sensei must have noticed his reaction because he ordered "Genma" to find someone else. The man nodded and then darted away.

Naruto ignored the way Kurenai gasped, and Asuma dropped his cigarette. Gai looked ready to start crying, Lee already was, and Tenten looked ready to kill some more. Ino was crying and trying to calm Hinata, while Shino and Kiba were completely stunned. Chouji had dropped his chips, and Shikamaru was glaring at nothing in particular. Obviously he had already figured out the extent of the damage. Sai looked…. Worried. Upset even. That was new.

Yelling interrupted his survey, and Naruto wondered what had possessed Genma to bring Tsunade to heal him. She was worse than Sakura.

"Naruto! _Oh God_… Naruto!"

He was getting a headache, so he buried his face in Kakashi's chest and tried to ignore his Hokage. Soft hands brushed at his greasy hair, before wandering over his injuries. Pale green chakra filled his vision as he heard his Baa-chan whisper "Sleep."

He let that temptation wash over him, giving into it easily. The last thing he heard before passing out was, "It'll be okay."

- - - - -

He woke up screaming, afraid that those Iwa ninjas were back to hurt him again. He noticed belatedly that he was surrounded by white, as strong, but gentle hands tried to push him back onto the bed. A bed? Oh. He was in the hospital. He was _home_. Relief surged through him and he relaxed, enjoying the soft comfort of the pillow beneath his head and the warmth of the sheets covering him. Familiar voices muffled the fearful whispers in his head, as he opened his eyes completely.

Sakura was a wreck. She looked half dead, and her eyes were wide and bloodshot. Naruto felt a tad guilty for making her so upset. Kakashi was still at his bedside, hands in his pockets, and the book of porn nowhere in sight. He looked relieved, but still a bit worried. How sweet. Sasuke was sitting at the foot of his bed, in a chair that had no business existing. It was a wonder he had even gotten any rest at all. His eyes looked strained, and his lips were pressed into a thin line of stress. Tsunade was on the other side of his bed, fiddling with one of the machines, studying it intently. It made Naruto nervous.

"Baa-chan? How long have I been out?" He laughed weakly when she jerked around in surprise. Apparently she had forgotten he was awake. Honey eyes softened as she focused on him.

"Hey there Brat." She rubbed his head, "You've been out for about four days. Not that it's surprising though." She sat on the edge of his bed. "I think we'll keep you here for another week or so, okay?"

Naruto groaned; he hated hospitals and she knew it. He shifted, and then moaned as his lower back and ass gave a pained throb. The nightmare he'd experienced several days ago slammed into him, and he stared blankly at the sheets. He could still feel their hands on him. The pain in his ass. The pounding of their hips and the cruel fingers on his thighs….

"Naruto!" Sasuke's stern voice broke into his thoughts.

"W-What?"

"You… You aren't there anymore. Dwelling on it won't help." His words were callous, but that was normal. Anger stirred anyway.

"What do _you_ know?! You weren't there! _You_ weren't the one who was r-raped six _fucking_ times!" Naruto's words were little more than a hiss. Fists clenched and the beeping of the heart rate monitor escalated. Sasuke's face had paled and his eyes were wider than ever. A firm hand grasped Naruto's shoulder, as Kakashi tried to calm him.

"Naruto. That's _not_ what Sasuke meant. You _know_ that," he murmured softly. Naruto _did_ know that. What actually bothered him, was that now, even though he still loved Sasuke, nothing could ever come of it. He wasn't the same anymore. Sasuke wouldn't want damaged goods, even _if_ he was gay. Tears burned in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. It wouldn't do any good.

For the rest of the day, he ignored the friends and well wishers who came to visit, unable to draw himself out of the thick cloud of depression floating over him.

- - - -

_One month later…_

Slowly, but surely, Uzumaki Naruto was healing. Sure, he still flinched at sudden movements, and shied away from certain touches. He still had nightmares too. But things were better. The flinching and the nightmares were nowhere near as common as they had been. He was more comfortable around his friends, and he was even back to being close friends with Sasuke. Though, his love for the raven had never faltered. It had just been locked away where it couldn't be discovered. Until now.

It was a particularly awful night, thunder and lightning stretching across the sky and booming overhead. It was a perfect time for nightmares to strike. And strike they did. Naruto had taken to staying at Sasuke's house, since they had no one else. Sasuke, surprisingly enough, had welcomed the company… in his own bastardly way. This time though, he wished they lived far, far apart. Waking up to Naruto screaming his head off wasn't exactly pleasant. But, he was glad to be there to comfort his friend, no matter how inconvenient.

Carefully, the raven reached out and brushed a hand over Naruto's quivering shoulders, praying that he wouldn't punch him like last time. He murmured the teen's name over and over, shaking him gently. The screaming cut off abruptly, and lazy eyelids fluttered apart to expose a sliver of sapphire blue. He mouthed Sasuke's name, and blinked sleepily.

Sasuke smirked, relieved that he wouldn't have to nurse a black eye or a broken nose this time. The relief quickly faded at the expression on the blonde's sweaty face.

"Sasuke…" He sat up hesitantly, eyes averted. "You know… I've….I've been in l-love with you for years now." His breath hitched, and he fidgeted, not daring to look at the raven. "But, I only realized how much, when I was… when those Iwa nins-" He choked, tears invading his eyes, clouding his vision and making Sasuke a blurry blob on his bed. "A-And now I… even though I know you don't f-feel that way- I… I just need someone-" His entire body was shaking, and tears were streaking down his cheeks. "I-I don't want to remember _them_. I want to replace the feeling of _them_ touching me, of th-them _in-inside_ me…"

Tanned shaking fingers grabbed Sasuke's shirt and held on like his life depended on it. "_P-Please_," He sobbed, "make it g-go _away_!"

Sasuke stared at the sobbing, trembling boy on the bed, replaying the confession over and over in his head. Naruto loved him. He _loved_ him. _Wanted_ him. It was almost to good to be true. Never once had he thought that Naruto might return his feelings. And now, after all the Hell they had gone through as teammates, it had all boiled down to the fact that Naruto loved him, and he loved Naruto.

Sasuke surged forward, grasping the blonde's heaving shoulders, and brushed his lips against soft tearstained ones. It _burned_. His face felt flushed, and he smirked when Naruto's crying ceased. Angling his head, he pushed his mouth against the others, licking, nipping and sucking those soft lips. Naruto moaned against him as he licked the seam of his lips, pleading for entry. The boy complied, and Sasuke drove his tongue between plump lips and tangled it with Naruto's. Their tongues rubbed and twisted sensually and their mouths pulled and pushed against each other's. They both flushed as they pulled back, a small string of saliva connecting them, stretched from one mouth to the other.

Sasuke let his fingers trail over tanned shoulders, collarbones and shoulder blades, as he pressed soft wet kisses to Naruto's cheeks and chin. Licking a spot on his throat, Sasuke grinned when it gained him a whimper from the blonde. The soft flesh of his throat was exposed even more as Naruto's head fell back to rest on the pillows. The raven continued to press kisses to the bronzed column as his fingers tangled themselves in golden hair. Nipping and licking at the muscles of Naruto's shoulder, he bit into it, dragging a yelp from the blonde's panting mouth.

Keeping one hand curled in the golden locks, Sasuke swept the other down Naruto's heaving torso, palming a nipple and rubbing it. The blonde gasped, arching his back and leaning into the raven's hand. Sasuke licked his way down to the other nipple, nipping and laving at it, while the other was pinched and rubbed with his fingers. Naruto was writhing under the attention, and Sasuke took advantage of this to climb onto the bed and settle between his spread legs. He noted quickly that Naruto was already hard as their hips ground together, eliciting cries of pleasure from both of them.

When Naruto's nipples were slightly swollen and red, Sasuke moved down, licking over the twitching muscles of his belly, down to his navel before dipping the tip of his tongue into the hollow. Naruto's length was rigid and pulsing against his chest, and Sasuke smirked. His hand drifted over a trembling leg, caressing a slick bronzed thigh, before settling over a still clothed bulge. His fingers gripped the bulge firmly, tightening when Naruto mewled and bucked his hips against Sasuke's hand. Naruto's fingers were fisted in the raven's silky black locks, and dazed blue eyes stared at him, begging him to keep going.

"S-Sasuke, don't stop- _Ah_!"

Sasuke bit down on the patch of skin just above his waistband, rubbing the erection straining against the orange boxers. In one swift movement, he ripped them off, exposing the pulsing length to his hungry eyes. Meeting his lover's lusty gaze, Sasuke leaned forward and licked the tip, smirking at the taste. Naruto cried out, bucking his hips, trying to feel more of Sasuke's wet, hot mouth.

The raven pinned those thrusting hips to the bed, and settled his lips around the head, sucking and nibbling, before tonguing the slit and making the boy howl. Flattening his tongue, he pushed his mouth down, taking as much of it in as he could. After several attempts to work around his gag reflex, and enjoying Naruto's screaming, his nose was finally buried in the soft blonde curls. Then he swallowed. Naruto shrieked and strained against the hands holding him down as pleasure flared though his body. Why was it so _hot_? _God_, he needed more. He tightened his hold on the raven's hair, trying to move that mouth since he couldn't move his hips. Sasuke understood, and suddenly he was sucking hard, letting his teeth graze against the thick vein on the underside of the throbbing member. Fire was erupting in his belly and he could feel tingling in his limbs. He was so close!

"Sas-uke! _More_, p-please! _Aaah_!"

Sasuke sucked harder, tongue pushing and sliding against the flesh in his mouth, his thumb prodding the spot just behind it, and making him shudder. One more harsh suck, one more gentle squeeze, and Naruto came hard. His back arched of the bed as he howled in delight. Hips jerked as he thrust into Sasuke's waiting mouth, emptying himself down that pale throat, then collapsing back onto the messy bed.

Sasuke growled at the taste of Naruto's essence in his mouth, and he leaned up, covering the boy's panting mouth with his own. Tongue gliding in to share the taste. Naruto moaned and wrinkled his nose. He was quickly distracted by the feel of the raven's hand on his flaccid member. Pumping quickly, Sasuke grinned as the length between his fingers went from limp to stiff within a few seconds.

"That doesn't take much, does it?" He mumbled, licking a bite mark on a tan collarbone. Naruto whimpered and thrust against those fingers. Sasuke growled as he throbbed at the sight. He needed to be inside Naruto. Ignoring the burning ache in his loins, he ripped off his own boxers, and flipped Naruto onto his stomach in one smooth movement. The blonde yelped in surprise, but it escalated into a scream as Sasuke gripped his hips and rubbed a slick finger over his entrance, before pushing it in.

Sasuke felt himself grow even more rigid as his lover's soft cries and mewls of pleasure assaulted his ears. When he felt the tightening recede, he added a second spit slicked finger, slowing when Naruto twitched and gasped in pain.

Pulling away, he glanced down the bronzed span of his lover's back to the one hazy blue eye staring back at him.

"This _will_ hurt if you don't relax. I'll go slow, so tell me if you need me to go faster, or stop." He proceeded to scissor the two fingers to stretch the muscles. Sasuke groaned as they flexed and contracted around his fingers. A third and final finger was thrust in, and tears burned in Naruto's eyes. After a minute though, he shoved his hips back, eager for Sasuke to keep going. He kept them going trying to ignore the sounds the blonde was making.

Eventually, he deemed Naruto to be prepared enough, and flipped the blonde back over. Stroking himself a couple of times, Sasuke settled between quivering thighs, and ground his hips against his lover's. He moaned when the pleasure surged through him, and his length twitched. Naruto's anxiety was apparent, and it was obvious that the memories of what those Iwa nins had done were just below the surface. Sasuke rubbed a thumb against a flushed cheek, before leaning down to crush his lips to Naruto's, making sure to grind their erections together.

"_I'm not them_, Naruto. I'm _Sasuke_, and _I love you_." Sky met ebony, and a soft smile flashed across both faces. Hips rolled and faces flushed as the passion built.

Sasuke hooked his fingers under caramel thighs, heaving them up to squeeze against his ribs. One hand drifted to Naruto's lower back, lifting his eager hips, and the other guided the head of his length to rub at the prepared entrance. Naruto's fingers dug into the raven's shoulders, as he felt the blunt head poking at his ass, but not pushing in.

Sasuke grunted in an effort not to just burrow into that tight ass as hard as he could. He would never hurt Naruto like that. Gripping bony hips with both hands, he inched forward. He stilled at Naruto's pained whimper, reaching up and wrapping trembling fingers around a weeping shaft, urging the blond to relax. A few long, heated strokes seemed to work, and Sasuke continued his slow movements, stopping at every cry, gasp or whimper. Finally, with only a couple inches left to go, He leaned over, smothering Naruto's mouth with his own, gripped the bronzed bony hips firmly, and thrust in as deep as he could. Naruto's scream was swallowed greedily, but the lack of tears reassured Sasuke that it hadn't hurt all that much. A few seconds later, Naruto's arms wrapped encouragingly around his neck, wiggling his hips and arching his back to get the raven to move. And move he did. Sasuke braced his hands on either side of the lithe body beneath him, pulled out and snapped his hips, burrowing back into that tight heat as deep as he could. A rhythm picked up as he pistoned his hips, shoving fast and hard. He was growing impossibly harder and more aroused as the sharp cries and heated whimpers and pleading for more flew from his lover's mouth. A quick change of angle had Naruto screaming with every thrust, and Sasuke pressed his sweat slicked forehead against the blonde's. Naruto was frantically trying to meet the movement of the man between his legs. His thighs pressed sharply against the raven's ribs, while caramel ankles dug into a milky lower back, and the soles of his feet caressed clenching cheeks and straining thighs. Sasuke groaned as his ass was rubbed and repaid Naruto by angling his hips downward, and plunging in even deeper. This angle coupled with the stabbing of his prostate over and over again was enough to send Naruto careening off the edge.

"Oh _God! Sasuke_!" He screamed and shuddered violently, every muscle twitching and black and white spots filled his vision. Fluid smeared over their chests and bellies. His face was contorted into a pleasured glare. Sasuke felt the convulsing of the body beneath him, and the tightening around his length. The arousing fire curling in his gut exploded, his back arching, driving his hips down into Naruto's, straining against the mattress, his entire body convulsing in pleasure as he emptied himself within his lover's clenching body. Damp strands of ebony clung to his sweaty face, and lax, keening mouth.

It seemed to take forever for the whiteness blocking his vision to recede. He collapsed onto Naruto's heaving chest, panting harshly. Naruto was the first to regain his breath, and nuzzled his nose and lips into Sasuke's hair, sighing happily. The raven kissed the smooth throat blocking his vision, and pulled out, wincing slightly. Naruto grunted at the loss, and covered their sated bodies with the soiled black sheets.

"I love you, Sasuke," He whispered. Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to his flushed cheek, dark eyes soft and warm.

"I love you too, dobe. Hopefully that will help keep the nightmares away, ne?" He smiled softly at the sleepy murmur of agreement. "Oyasumi, Naruto…"

The End

O.O Whew...This is my first sex scene....and I've never used the F-bomb before... *cries* I'm so ashamed!

Reviews might help though...


End file.
